


A Series of First

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: Alex and Willie's exploration into their relationship together.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While marked complete this story will be updated with more chapters of Firsts for the sweet boys

Willies been….in a weird mood. Alex tries not to think too much about it. After all he was just freed from Caleb after over a decade of the other owning his soul. It’s probably a strange sensation with a lot to process. So Alex tries not to let himself get too worked up about it. They still spend nearly every day together with the exception of when Alex needs to practice with the band, or the band has some kind of other obligation going on either for Julie or for each other. But lately….Willies been off. Distant. 

“Maybe he’s finally bored of me.” Alex said softly staring at the ceiling of their studio. All the chairs at different angles and hanging. 

“Alex.” Luke scolded, shoving him roughly making the other grunt a bit. “Come on man! First of all-he’s lucky to spend time with you. Your an absolute catch.” He encouraged. “And maybe it’s just him finally trying to get his ghost feet under him now that he’s free of that asshole.”

“He hasn’t been himself Luke….almost hanging out with me out of obligation not because he wants to, I’d rather he just-he just go off and do what he wants now that he’s free than pretend.” Alex said curling up a bit on their couch and Luke couldn’t help but frown at that, his hand reaching to comb through the blonde hair slowly. Trying to comfort his friend the best he knew how. 

“Maybe that’s how you feel, and not how he sees it? Give him some time. If it doesn’t get better talk to him about it instead of stressing yourself out.” He encouraged, hoping Alex did end up talking to him and not letting the stress consume him. “That’s the only way he’ll know something is off….” 

Luke was right, so he waited. He tried through short and brief almost distant meetings that felt pointless to him, or when they hung out for the whole day but it was just. It didn’t feel the same. There was something there that was really making Alex anxious. His hands digging into this pockets unable to stop fidgeting and trying to hide them. 

“Willie…” Alex spoke up, they were at one of the beaches, sitting on a rock overlooking the sunset on the ocean and it was beautiful. But Alex couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy it.

“Will you go out with me?” Willie interrupted his train of thought and Alex froze his mouth falling open slightly. “Like a date. And official date. Will you go on a date with me?” He corrected himself. He looked so nervous looking at Alex and the blonde swallowed shifting.

“Is-is this why you’ve been weird when we’ve been hanging out?” He couldn’t help but ask and Willie almost deflated to the point he felt bad for asking.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out officially and stuff since after you saved me from Caleb's club but I just-I got so worried and in my head about if you’d even want to after I almost got your band killed, or forced you guys to move on. If it was even still a chance for me.” He admitted and Alex shook his head.

“Willie, I’d love to go on a date with you.” He honestly felt like moments like these were dates but they never got their official titles so he didn’t press it. They were hanging out. “I thought you’d-you’d gotten bored or realized you didn’t want to hang out with me anymore.” He gestured, and both of them stared at one another for a moment before laughing, it was bright and relieving. Taking a weight off both of them it seemed.

“So….Friday?” Willie asked his cheeks a slight maroon and Alex felt his own cheeks flush a bit. “I’ll pick you up?” He added and the blonde nodded.

“That...that sounds wonderful. It’s a date.” Officially, they’d be officially dating. The atmosphere of the night shifted completely, they were both soft, shy smiles as if they hadn’t been hanging out for months. The fact they had a date- 

Friday couldn’t come fast enough, he’d only told Luke that they’d worked things out. He didn’t want to share with the guys, or Julie yet about their plans. It felt personal, and intimate and already they joked constantly that Willie and Alex kept going on these dates, on these outings. Alex denied them, not wanting to get his own hopes up simply stating they were hanging out and nothing more. But now it was more-but he wasn’t ready yet for them to know. This was special for him, this was huge. 

He left them behind in the studio, waiting out front for Willie a few moments before their set time to meet up, so Willie could take him on a date. A real date. He was getting nervous all over again but the more he thought about it, or over-thought about it he realized it was no different than the hundreds of times they’d hung out before, only it was a little more serious but Willie wanted that even after they’d hung out constantly.

He wanted Alex. The thoughts made him flush, a smile on his face he hadn’t even realized the other had shown up looking at him with an amused smile.

“You ready?” Alex jumped turning quickly before laughing at himself shaking his head.

“Ready.” He confirmed reaching out slowly and enjoying the smile that came to Willie's face as he took Alex's hand, both of them vanishing together. Willie took the lead to take them where he’d planned for their date. 

He took him to the Griffith Observatory; sneaking in with one of the shows and Alex had heard the name but he’d never actually been; seeing all the projected stars, the lights with the music, his eyes everywhere watching with nothing but interest. It was incredible, nothing he’d seen before with the exception of things in Movies Julie had shown him. Willie held his hand the entire time their fingers tangled together between them as they sat. He never let go, even after the show he held his hand as he took him to the beach, and just around LA the two talked like they always did. Learning things about one another but this time it felt so much softer, so much more with their hands tangled together and the knowledge of what this was. 

Willie showed him some of his favorite spots to skate, and some of just his favorite spots to hang out and Alex listened closely to each one with a smile on his face. The best thing about being ghosts was it was like they had obligations, or school. They didn’t have to be anywhere the two of them spending the night together, just wandering around their hands clasped together tightly. They’d survived so much even being dead, through Caleb and all the other nonsense-and now they finally had a chance to just. Be. 

Laying on the rooftop of some apartment building, watching the sun come up slowly over the city. They were both spread out laying out together as they watched it their hands still glued together almost. And Alex couldn’t help but turn and watch as the golden and orange lights came over the others face, the lights reflecting on his skin and his own cheeks felt warm as he turned back to look at the sky.

He was already falling in love.


	2. First Kiss

Alex has lost count of the amount of dates they’ve been on. They even had a consistent day that Willie calls their date night now and it makes the blonde smile in a way that always gets Willie grinning. Even though they still hang out constantly, and spend most of their free time together there’s still something so special and magical about the words date night. 

“Oooh he’s got that smile again.” Luke mocked shifting in his chair to look closer at Alex from where the blonde was sitting. “He’s thinking about Willie.” His tone playful and drawing in Reggie’s full attention now into the play.

“It’s cute.” Reggie said warmly looking between the two. “I mean; You never got the chance to date in high school. Not really. Now’s your chance and not only is the world more accepting your a ghost! No one can see you.” He beamed, Luke nudging him a bit with a tilt of his head. “What?”

“No no-Reggies right.” Alex said shifting a bit to sit up better. “It does help that no one even pays the slightest bit of attention to us. I don’t worry about anything at all but us.” He admitted his cheeks warm. He likes it, he likes when it’s only them and not a person in the world can Interrupt or stop them. 

The guys get distracted easily talking about something else and Alex can just relax again his hands going into his pockets as he smiles. It’s Willies turn this week for their little date nights and as always they meet at the studio. Sometimes Willie comes in, or sometimes they just meet outside. Things are still new; and in Alex's mind they are still so fragile. He wants to be careful with them, and what they have.

“What’s swirling in that head of yours now?” Willie says playfully and Alex jumps slightly with a laugh looking up from his shoes. He’d lost track of time. 

Willies got his hair tied up in a bun, and he’s wearing one of those really nice crop tops that sometimes rise up over his pants and show off his stomach and Alex realizes very quickly he still hadn’t answered and the others just smiling at him with that knowing smile. Jerk.

“About what you could of planned today.” Alex says climbing up with a laugh. 

“Well it’s not a surprise if I told you is it?” Willie holds his hand out, wiggling his fingers a bit and Alex gladly takes it. Tangling their fingers together and feeling the rush of sensation over him of them being pulled somewhere. 

Alex takes a moment to put together what he’s looking at before he grins wide at the other. It’s small, just a blanket on a hill and an incredible view over the entire city. It’s small, simple, but there truly alone and Alex loves it. “Oh Willie it’s beautiful.” And Willies smile in response is stunning, it makes Alex's breath hitch which only makes Alex smile wider. 

“I thought we’d do something simple-and I figured we could lay out, watch the sunset. Star gaze...and I brought this.” He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small little device. Julie called it an iPod, it’s how she showed them some of the newer music of today. Usually she just used her iPhone though, and apparently those are two different things. The iPod has some small white headphones attached and Willie untangles them carefully. “I thought I’d show you some of those songs I was talking about.” 

They spread out together; laying on the blanket a headphone in the opposite ear, and Alex loves to ask questions about the different songs. Like who it’s by, if they're still around, some of their other music. Willie patiently and almost excitedly answers all of them. Telling Alex all the little details, teaching him about all the new music, or not so music that he’s missed. The whole time he plays with Alex's hand, twisting his rings around his fingers and inspecting almost every curve and callous. It makes his whole body warm, his cheeks pink even despite the fact he was fully a ghost, and had no blood flow or heart beat. 

“I like this one.” Alex said softly listening to the beat and the lyrics, it’s a slower one. “I like the sound of his voice. It's a perfect fit for the song.” He tilts his head to look at Willie, his buns been somewhat pushed free from laying down and the lights of the moon and street lamps around them are reflecting on his skin.

Alex has no idea where the confidence comes from, no idea what comes over him but he leans in, his hands reaching up to pull the other in and there kissing. His lips are so soft is his first thought, but then he’s pressing back and it’s like stars explode inside his chest and stomach. There kissing; holy smokes there kissing! It’s so warm, and soft and he’s almost sure he’s going to die again when Willie and him slowly pull back.

“Wow.” Willie whispers softly his eyes a little wide and Alexs fingers are still tangled in his hair. “I...that was really nice.” 

“Y-yeah? Yeah! Yeah it was-wow.” Alex swallows feeling like his throats dry now, his mind racing only before he can get into his head. Willies kissing him, his lips still so warm, and so magical. Oh my god-Alex's mind goes blank. His only focus on the other and this moment.


End file.
